Present day pinball machines typically employ ball ramps for carrying the ball above the surface of the playfield. These ramps can consist of wire, plastic or metal. They most typically are used to return the ball to a flipper from a playfield feature in the upper portion of the playfield. The ramps may be straight, twisted or looped.
The present invention provides a rotating pinball bridge and drop which can be used as part of a pinball ramp. The pinball bridge and drop can be used to either transport the ball along the ramp or drop the ball onto the playfield. In this way, the balls may selectively travel variable distances in the ramp.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable pinball bridge and drop that is easy and inexpensive in construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable pinball bridge and drop that is simple in operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.